Róże
by Sonic Rainboom's
Summary: Margaery jest dla Sansy całym światem. Co będzie, gdy jej zabraknie?


Ciemniejszy pas nad horyzontem był cieniem gór. Jasna łuna powyżej zapowiadała zbliżający się świt, nadawała nielicznym chmurom różowawy odcień. Zapach z dziesiątek, setek klombów, krzewów i rabat oszałamiał i przyprawiał o zawroty głowy i pulsowanie w skroniach.

Rzeźbione w ciemnym drewnie oparcie parkowej ławki i miliony kolorowych płatków dookoła pokryły się lśniącymi perełkami rosy. Pierwszy promień słońca przeszył każdą z malutkich kropelek, tworząc ostre, kujące w oczy refleksy. Ogród obudził się, szeleszcząc liśćmi, szumiąc gałązkami i otwierającymi się z wolna pąkami.

Róże, wszędzie dookoła rosły róże w różnych kolorach, krzewy różane, przycięte w fantazyjne kolumny, eksplozje koloru na neutralnym, zielono-brązowym tle. Brukowane alejki, przy których postawiono ławeczki ocieniały murki żywopłotu, oplecione łodygami jasnoróżowej, pnącej róży. Ogród był dziełem sztuki, obrazem kolorowanym wielobarwnymi, żyjącymi farbami. Karmił się, słabym jeszcze, światłem słonecznym, roztaczał romantyczną aurę, która zasiewała w umyśle ziarna marzeń o nieosiągalnym.

Miejsce to obfitowało nie tylko w kolory i zapachy. Z pobliskiej psiarni dochodziły piski i poszczekiwania, a ze stajni ciche rżenie, gdy zwierzęta porozumiewały się ze sobą. Dwa piękne, krzywodziobe pawie kiwały się na żerdziach, zachwycały wielkimi, bajecznymi ogonami. Zdawało się, że tęsknymi spojrzeniami omiatają pręty złotej klatki, w której je zamknięto. Czujący się najwyraźniej jak u siebie, sędziwy, rudozłoty kocur spacerował leniwie jedną z alejek, krzywym okiem zerkając na pawie, pozostające po za jego zasięgiem. Rozglądał się dookoła, błyskając ślepiami, być może za mniejszymi ofiarami, jak wróble, czy inne małe ptaszki, których było tu pełno. Rozmawiały, ostrymi, krótkimi dźwiękami lub melodyjnymi trelami ostrzegały siebie nawzajem przed drapieżnikiem.

Długie, rude włosy spłynęły z jej ramienia na oparcie ławki, jak miękki płomień. Zamknęła oczy, ukrywając zielone tęczówki przed słońcem i coraz jaskrawszym błękitem nieba. Jej dłoń przykryła i uścisnęła druga dłoń, chłodna, o długich palcach. Uśmiech i westchnienie, później znów cisza, wypełniona hałasem i wrzawą z okolicy. Piękna, kołysząca cisza, lecąca z delikatnym wietrzykiem, lepsza i pełniejsza, niż ascetyczny brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Koiła, ale nie usypiała, napełniała energią, lecz nie pobudzała. Idealna, by osłonić się od codzienności. W otoczeniu róż można było zapomnieć o istnieniu takich nieprawdopodobnych stanów, jak rutyna, szarość, czy smutek. Błoga nuda zdawała się pochłaniać wszystko inne, zostawiając jedynie blask słońca, zapach róż i dwie, wkomponowane w całość, obecności.

- O czym myślisz? – spytała, nie otwierając oczu.

- O tym, jak bardzo mi smutno.

- D-dlaczego? – zająknęła się, zaskoczona ładunkiem emocji, brzmiącym i ciężkim w tak krótkich słowach. Jednak to, co naprawdę ją poruszyło, co podążało za nią jeszcze przez długi, długi czas, nastąpiło później. Usłyszała odpowiedź, której nie chciała usłyszeć, bo po niej przygasł nieco blask słońca, a róże jakby zszarzały, znormalniały, już nie zdawały się takie doskonałe.

_Droga przyjaciółko, _

_Jak się czujesz? Tak, wiem, że to niepotrzebne pytanie. Oczywiście, że czujesz się świetnie. Nareszcie. _

_Myślałam nad tym, co mi wtedy powiedziałaś…_

Przerwała pisanie, sfrustrowana chaosem, który panował w jej głowie. Oparła czoło na dłoni, starając się ubrać w słowa uczucia, które chciała wyrazić. Niebieski tusz długopisu wydawał się tak mało pojemny, tak płytki…

Odgarnęła z czoła kilka kosmyków o charakterystycznym, płomiennym kolorze i znów opuściła koniec długopisu na kartkę.

_…Myślałam nad tym, co mi wtedy powiedziałaś… Nie wiem, czy dobrze to zrozumiałam. Czasem wydaję mi się, że sama nie byłaś pewna tego, co tak naprawdę chciałaś mi, albo sobie samej, powiedzieć. Minął już prawie rok, a ja ciągle słyszę w głowie Twoje słowa, czasem mi się śnią. Pamiętasz je chociaż? Ja tak, dokładnie, nawet ton Twojego głosu. Nie miałam szansy, żeby coś odrzec, bo odeszłaś. Nie znalazłam Cię później, wiem, że wyjechałaś. Przed czym uciekłaś?_

_ Twój mąż zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj. Miał taki pusty głos…Chyba najbardziej bolało go to, że to moje imię wyszeptałaś w szpitalna poduszkę, kiedy…_

_ Ręka mi drży, więc litery mogą być nieczytelne. To chyba nie ma już znaczenia. Mogę Ci to przeczytać, jeśli chcesz, jeśli zdołam. Ale chyba tak. Ostatecznie, wypłakałam już swoje, głos mnie raczej nie zawiedzie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie równie pusty, co Twojego męża._

_Chciałabym, żeby zima się już skończyła. W tym roku jest strasznie długa, a martwię się o róże. Po za tym, gdy ogród znów ożyje, a ja usiądę na naszej ławce, może… Będzie to jakąś namiastką spotkania z Tobą._

_ Podjęłam decyzję, że nie przyjadę teraz, poczekam do wiosny. Przywiozę Ci kwiaty. Cieszysz się, prawda? Te jasne, żółtawe, które najbardziej lubiłaś. _

_Zdechł ten wielki, rudy kot, co zawsze spacerował po ogrodzie. Znalazłam jego ciałko przy pustej klatce. Polował na ptaki. Trochę nadgryzły go mrówki, ale było co pochować. Jakoś nie było mi smutno. Był już stary i ślepy, męczył się._

_ Nie mam już chyba o czym pisać. Twoje listy do mnie zawsze były długie, miałaś tyle do opowiedzenia. Pytałaś, czemu moje odpowiedzi zawsze są takie krótkie i konkretne. A o czym miałabym Ci opowiadać? Ty żyłaś szybko, wiele się u Ciebie działo, przynajmniej do czasu, a ja… Ja siedziałam w ogrodzie i pielęgnowałam kwiaty. _

_ Teraz też jestem w ogrodzie, w altanie. Zimno mi, zaraz będę musiała wrócić do domu, ale jeszcze nie. Tam będę całkiem sama._

_ To…_

- To mój ostatni list do Ciebie. Najdłuższy chyba. Kocham Cię. Zawsze kochałam, moja droga przyjaciółko. – Opuściła ręce, zwinęła kartkę w palcach w ciasny rulonik, który schowała do kieszeni płaszcza. Rozejrzała się.

Wczesna wiosna oznaczała zazwyczaj błoto po topniejącym śniegu, szarość i brzydotę przyrody, która, będąc w stanie przejściowym, nie wiedziała, czy zazielenić się już, czy jeszcze nie, jeszcze czekać, aż skończą się mrozy.

Tutaj jednak było już całkiem ciepło, choć mokro. Nieliczne drzewa sprawiały wrażenie w pełni gotowych do przebudzenia się z zimowego letargu. Rozwijały się pierwsze zielone liście, pierwsze kiełki, pierwsze kępy traw.

Schyliła się, dotknęła dłonią ślicznej, żółtawej różyczki, delikatnej, jeszcze nie całkiem rozwiniętej. Była częścią malutkiej sadzonki, tkwiącej we fragmencie świeżo skopanej ziemi, pachnącej wilgocią, żyznej.

_Za jakiś czas_, pomyślała, odchodząc brukowaną, prostą alejką w stronę bramy cmentarza, krzew _powinien przerosnąć i trochę zasłonić ten brzydki, szary, przesadnie wysoki nagrobek_.


End file.
